Naru Naru's Little Kouhai
by hiei9934
Summary: Kiri is sick, and Narumi is the only one who can visit her, and something happens when coming home.KxN, but I slightly changed one scene that happened in the manga. Please forgive me! Also, might be slight OOC.


Title: Naru Naru's Little Kouhai

Dislaimer: I don't own BP, but if I did, Narumi and Kiri would already be a couple!! XD

Summary: Kiri is sick, and Narumi is the only one who can visit her, and something happens when coming home.

KxN, but I slightly changed one scene that happened in the manga. Please forgive me!! Also, might be sorta slight OC.

­­­

Kiri was absent from school and not too many people realized she wasn't there. The only one who was the most observant was the number one hairstyling genius, Shogo Narumi.

Denying how much he was thinking about his kouhai, he kept trudging through the halls from class to class until the high pitched school bell let out its enormous screech. Hearing this bloodcurdling noise, he ran to the his famous club room with his adrenaline pumping at full speed, slammed the door open, and…

no one was there.

He searched for signs of his goofy friends, but only found a note on the table that said:

_Dear Naru Naru,_

_Ochi and I went to go get some tasty snacks that will last us for the rest of the week. I don't know if you like banana and chocolate candy, but I feel like a monkey, so it's banana time!! Yummy!!! _

_Kei and Ochi_

_P.S. Kiri-chan is sick, so go see her._

_P.S.S. If you don't see her, no snacks for you, they'll be all mine!! _

_P.S.S.S. NARU NARU + KIRI-CHAN MUCH LOVE!!!_

Narumi stood there dumfounded for a second and then jumped with his arms flailing and screamed, "DAMN IT KEI!!! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT MUSSYHEAD AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT CANDY!!! RAWR!!!!!"

After he slashed through some of the manikin heads, left the entire room a mess, and knocked over all of kei's snacks, he left the room silently to go to his locker.

His hands weaved in and out of his locker pulling out his belongings, and then he slammed the door with a thud, and left.

He wasn't used to just wandering around the streets before he got home, so he was a little flustered on what he should do.

"Go see Kiri-chan" he thought as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, what?!!! NO WAY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT RUDE GIRL! I REFUSE TO!!! RAWR!!!!!!!"

He screamed random nonsense all the way till he mysteriously ended up at the road where he saved Kiri's cat. His face went bright red as he remembered what happened that day.

"_Wait, this is your cat?!!!"_

"_Yeah, thank you for saving her." Kiri said with a bow._

"_Hn. Whatever." Narumi said walking away with his back turned to her._

_He quickly looked back and saw her just blankly staring at him, and he could feel a slight blush creeping over his face. He thought that even despite what he says about her haircut, she's much cuter with "mussy hair". Kiri noticed he was staring and asked, "Mr. Genius-san, what's wrong?"_

"_Eh? Er, N-nothing! Bye!" _

(End of flashback)

Feeling a slight wind he looked up into the now cloudy sky and said, "Hm… I guess I have to give her a lecture on how she shouldn't be missing school, because after all, I'm her senpai!"

With his new found reason to visit her, he started to run ahead full speed and then he saw someone walking in the distance. The person was wobbling from side to side like a weak flower, and Narumi kept running, laughed, and thought that the person was drunk until he got closer. Once he was only a few feet in front of them, he recognized the messy short hair, and the boy-ish clothes. It was Kiri!!

"Hey Mussyhead!!! Are you alright? You look like you're a drunk, ha ha!" He said while the rest of his insides started to turn.

"O-Oh… It's Naru Naru. Wha---" Kiri started to say as she was beginning to fall.

"H-Hey!! That's not funny! I don't want to be the one who has to baby sit y--AGH!"

Kiri landed on top of Narumi and at first he couldn't tell whether he was burning up because he was blushing so deep, or whether it was because of Kiri's fever.

"Ah, sorry Genius-kun, I didn't mean to fall on you. I'll leave n-now." she said as her body started to painfully pick itself up and keep walking. Before she could even move another three steps, Narumi stood up and tugged her hand. He put his hand to her forehead, pulled it away, and started to signal for her to have a piggyback ride.

"With a fever like that, there's no way I can let my kouhai just wander the streets." He said trying to smirk, but his worried expression broke through.

"What's this? Is Naru-senpai worried?" She said sarcastically so she could hide her slight blush underneath her already burning face.

She turned her back to him and Narumi pulled her hand again.

"Like I said, there's no way I'm leaving you in the condition you're in." he started to say with a more serious expression.

"I have to go get my notebook for homework though."

"Look, I know that when you're sick, it's important to study once you get better, but please just don't go. I don't want to see you fall."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and all Kiri could think about with her hazy mind was how out of character her beautician-senpai was. Right when she was about to let out a small laugh, her body got the best of her and she started to cough uncontrollably. Narumi rushed over and started to pull her up with his arms.

"O-oi, Kiri! You alright? What's happe--" He was cut off when Kiri's eyes shut closed and her body started to accidentally fall in his arms. At this moment all he could think about getting her back home so she'd be safe. He picked her up bridal style and started to sprint off in the direction towards her house.

Three Hours Later

Kiri woke up still slightly dazed, but her fever was gone. She looked around to see she was in her room, in her bed, and Narumi sleeping with his head supported by his palm. She smiled softly while thinking about how he go there, but then broke that smile with a yawn.

She was still really tired, so she pulled the covers back up, creating some noise and woke the boy up.

He remembered what happened and his face resumed his worried expression from before. With all of the angst and thoughts that were going through his head, the silence was starting to make him go even crazier inside.

So he decided to talk.

"Oi Mussyhead. If you're awake, or asleep, I just wanted you to know I didn't bring you back here because I like you or anything. It's just because you're my kouhai, and I should be a good example… Is what I would like to say, but I was really worried about you. I know that I can probably be annoying sometimes, and I know that I don't always treat you nicely, but I just want you to know that I--"

"Achoo!!!"

Kiri sneezed and all the sheets that were surrounding her had been blown off and she started to search for a tissue.

"Hey!!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Naru? How'd you get into my house?" she said starting to have an amused look on her face.

"Wh-What? Is that what you're worried about right now?!" He yelled startingto get angry.

"Well I guess maybe I left it unlocked, and maybe--" Kiri started rambling but then Narumi pulled her into a warm hug and let out a big sigh.

"Narumi? Wh-what are you doing?" she said showing her embarrassed face for the first time.

Narumi held her closer causing both of them blush like crazy and he started to whisper in her ear, "When you started to cough like crazy, I know my heart must've skipped a beat. I was really worried, and to tell you why, I gotta continue what I was saying before you sneezed. I was going to say, I love you."

After his sudden confession, they just sat there in each other's embraces, deep in thought.

Kiri knew that she never showed too much interest in anything, and didn't seem like she would have a crush on anyone, but she loved Naru Naru-senpai from the bottom of her heart. She loved that he was a bit goofy, rather blunt, and always trying to do crazy things. She loved that she was able to meet someone as open as him. So in order to give him a hint that she felt the same, she hugged him with all the strength she had left, and whispered, "Thank you senpai. Your kouhai loves you too."

This made Narumi so happy, his face a childish happy grin and he felt he had to kiss something.

He pulled Kiri away for a second and gave her a light kiss when afterwards she smiled and said, "Now, now, even though I love you senpai, you have to set a good example and not kiss people with colds. You'll get sick too."

Narumi laughed and said, "Like I could ever get sick from a girl like you. Besides, if I get sick, then you have to come visit me."

Kiri sighed and replied, "I guess so."


End file.
